If We Ever Meet Again
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: Disini aku mau nyeritain ChanBaek atau BaekYeol versi anak-anak atau Toddler. Semoga kalian berminat buat ngebaca ini kkk BaekYeol/ChanBaek/Yaoi/Boyxboy


**Title : If We Ever Meet Again**

 **Author : ruthlesswolf**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama/Fluff/AU**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Main Cast :**

 **EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

 **Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY**

* * *

Hola, disini Author pengen mencoba nyeritain ChanBaek atau BaekYeol versi anak-anak atau _Toddler_.

Semoga sih jadinya ngegemesin, bukannya nyebelin/?kkk~

Hope this one can be liked by you, reader-nim *smooch*

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _If we ever meet again …_

.

.

.

Chanyeol's POV

Eomma harus mengijinkan! Harus harus harus! Eomma kan sudah berjanji akan mengijinkanku memelihara seekor peliharaan, apapun itu.

Aku berlari kencang menyusuri lorong rumahku, kamar Eomma berada di ujung lorong. Ransel sekolah menghantam punggungku berkali-kali dan rasanya lumayan sakit, mungkin aku menaruh kamus di bagian paling belakang ranselku, tapi untuk sekarang ini aku tidak peduli.

"Eomma!" Teriakku dengan napas terengah-engah segera setelah aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, sweetheart? Kenapa napasmu terengah-engah begitu?" Jawab eomma, yang masih merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Eomma, _I found a puppy_!" Aku memberitahunya sambil berlari kearahnya. "Eomma bilang aku boleh memeliharanya kan? Boleh ya?" Rengekku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Eomma.

Eomma bergidik pelan, "Chanyeol, kau memang boleh memelihara seekor hewan peliharaan, tapi sepertinya anak anjing yang kau temukan itu anjing liar kan? Anjing liar itu kotor dan banyak penyakitnya, yeollie. Anjir liar itu suka menggigit dan menca…"

Eomma berbalik menghadapku dan seketika terkejut, "YEOLLIE! Wajahmu kenapa!?"

Eomma menyentuh bekas cakaran di pipi-ku dengan lembut. " _Puppy_ itu yang melakukannya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa bisa separah ini?" Eomma terlihat khawatir tapi juga kebingungan. "Bekas cakarannya panjang sekali, kau yakin yang mencakarmu itu anak anjing? Kenapa bisa sebesar ini?"

" Lihat," Eomma menggendongku dan mendudukanku di pangkuannya menghadap ke cermin riasnya. "Kenapa bekas cakarannya bisa sampai dari telinga hingga sudut bibirmu?"

"Karena tangannya kecil."

"Tangan? Maksudmu cakar?"

"Tangan, ayo eomma, aku tunjukkan _puppy_ -ku," aku menarik tangan eomma sepanjang lorong kembali ke ruang tamu rumahku.

"Itu dia," aku menunjuk kearah puppy yang kutemukan itu.

"Chanyeol…. Itu bukan puppy, sweetheart."

Writer's POV

"Itu puppy, eomma! Lihat, dia memakai kalung leher, seperti yang eomma bilang kan? Kata Eomma kan anak anjing itu yang memakai kalung leher dan lucu seperti boneka. Berarti dia _puppy_!" Dengan semangat Chanyeol meyimpulkan.

Eommanya terdiam, bingung. Memang dia pernah berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol dan benar juga kalau anak lelaki yang disebut _puppy_ oleh Chanyeol itu memang memakai kalung leher. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol benar- benar akan mengira semua yang memakai kalung leher itu _puppy_.

Eommanya mendesah pasrah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berjanji akan mengijinkan Chanyeol memilihara seekor binatang peliharaan apa saja.

Tapi… lihatlah anak lelaki itu, benar-benar kotor. Rambutnya benar-benar awut-awutan, wajahnya begitu kotor hingga warna kulitnya tidak terlihat, matanya bersinar liar, mulutnya menyeringai memamerkan gigi-giginya yang secara menakjubkan sangat rapi dan putih. Anak lelaki itu sekarang sedang meringkuk di sudut dekat pintu keluar. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan adanya ancaman.

Kalau soal pakaiannya, jangan dikatakan lagi. Anak lelaki itu benar-benar khas gelandangan, pakaian yang compang-camping dengan motif robekan sana-sini. Anak itu bahkan tidak memakai sepatu sama sekali.

Eommanya mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa sih Chanyeol bisa-bisa terpikir untuk membawa anak gelandangan ini pulang? Benar-benar menyusahkan saja.

Dan sekarang, dia sendiri jugalah yang harus memandikan anak lelaki itu, karena dengan sangat kebetulannya maid yang biasanya bekerja sedang mengambil cuti, bukan hanya seorang dari tiga, namun malah ketiga-tiganya.

Chanyeol menatap eommanya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, "Boleh ya eomma?"

"Baiklah, kau boleh memeliharanya. Tapi dia bukannya puppy seperti yang kau bilang, sayang." Eommanya berjongkok agar dapat melihat wajah putera satu-satunya itu. "Dia anak lelaki, sama sepertimu," ujarnya, sambil mencubit hidung Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Jangan perlakukan dia seperti hewan, perlakukan dia seperti temanmu, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat penuh, "Tentu saja." Cengiran terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menyongsong anak lelaki itu, entah darimana dia bisa mengetahui namanya. Secepat pikiran, Baekhyun langsung menghadiahi cakaran di sisi pipi Chanyeol yang lain.

Eommanya terkesiap kaget. Putera kesayangannya lagi-lagi dicakar oleh anak gelandangan itu. Dia berlari cepat menghampiri puteranya itu. Sebentar lagi pasti puteranya itu akan menangis meraung-raung, mana mungkin anak berusia 5 tahun tidak menangis setelah pipinya dicakar seperti itu.

Sesuatu membuat langkahnya melambat.

Chanyeol tidak menangis atau bahkan menunjukkan dia sedang kesakitan, dia malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Perlahan dia berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya. "Kau tenang saja, ada aku disini. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu." Ujarnya dengan nada yakin.

Eommanya sudah waspada lagi, takut-takut kalau anaknya dicakar lagi.

Ternyata sentuhan Chanyeol berdampak positif. Baekhyun tidak lagi meronta atau terlihat seperti akan menyerang Chanyeol, justru dia terlihat santai dan menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam dan dia malah menyurukkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Eommanya tersenyum memandangi mereka, menyenangkan rasanya melihat Chanyeol memperlakukan temannya dengan cara yang baik. Walau memang temannya itu tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan yang dibayangkan, tapi tetap saja senang rasanya saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu cerah saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Ayo, kita mandikan dia dan lihat seberapa tampan anak ini sebenarnya. Ayo Chanyeol, ajak Baekhyun bersamamu. Mungkin lebih baik kita memanggil Ms. Kim juga untuk merapikan rambutnya yang seperti sarang burung itu"

Memandikan Baekhyun akan benar-benar menjadi mimpi terburuk Mrs. Park.

.

"Yaampun, Baekhyun! Jangan mencakariku lagi, aku hanya sedang berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang super mengerikan ini." Ms. Kim menjerit histeris, saat Baekhyun lagi-lagi berusaha mencakari wajahnya. Sudah ada lima bekas cakaran di lengan kanannya dan tiga di lengan kirinya, bahkan walaupun belum ada cakaran Baekhyun yang berhasil menyasar di wajahnya, sekarang rambut Ms. Kim sudah mendekati model rambut Baekhyun yang awal.

"Tidak! Jangan wajahku! Ini modalku sebagai _make-up artist_ tau! Kau benar-benar adalah klien yang paling menyusahkan." Jeritnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

Mrs. Park hanya mampu tersenyum pahit, senyum mengerti. Karena sekarang sudah ada total dua belas bekas luka pada tubuhnya, hadiah termanis dari Baekhyun setelah dia memandikan anak lelaki itu. Di lengan kiri atasnya ada dua bekas gigitan, lengan kiri bawahnya dihiasi dengan lima bekas cakaran, satu bekas cakaran di lengan kanan atas, 3 bekas cakaran di lengan kanan bawah dan satu di pipi kiri.

Ternyata, setelah dimandikan Baekhyun sama sekali bukan anak yang jelek, malahan dia sangat menggemaskan. Kulitnya seputih susu dan wajahnya juga sebenarnya sangat menarik kalau saja dia tidak terus-terusan memamerkan giginya dan mengigit bagian tubuh mana saja yang dapat dijangkau oleh gigi-giginya itu.

Memandikannya saja memerlukan tiga jam, dan usaha yang sangat berat. Benar-benar adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

Memotong rambutnya ternyata memerlukan usaha yang lebih besar lagi, karena ternyata anak itu takut pada gunting. Jadilah, dia terus meronta-ronta dan menggigiti serta mencakari Ms. Kim. Tapi Ms. Kim benar-benar patut diancungi jempol, bahkan dengan Baekhyun yang terus meronta, dia tetap bisa memotong rambutnya dengan sangat baik.

Anak lelaki itu sekarang malah tampak semakin menggemaskan saja, tidak akan ada yang mengira anak lelaki yang ini sama dengan anak lelaki gelandangan yang ditemukan Chanyeol itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, anak itu pasti sudah menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk menyeret Baekhyun ke rumah. Setelah selesai memandikan Baekhyun, Mrs. Park menemukan dia sudah tertidur lelap dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sepatu. Mrs. Park memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja anak itu tertidur sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk mengurusi pakaiannya.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Ms. Kim sambil merapikan peralatan-peralatannya.

Baekhyun langsung berhamburan keluar, mungkin pergi mencari Chanyeol.

"Mrs. Park ini benar-benar adalah _hair-styling_ terberat yang pernah saya kerjaan, mohon jangan terlalu dihina bila hasilnya kurang memuaskan." Ms. Kim terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau terlalu rendah hati, mana mungkin hasil potonganmu bisa buruk? Bahkan kalau yang duduk disana adalah monyet, aku yakin hasilnya pasti akan tetap sama menakjubkannya." Puji Mrs. Park sepenuh hati.

"Kau bisa saja, Mrs. Park," ujar Ms. Kim yang terlihat bahagia dipuji. "ehm.. saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi boleh saya tanya siapa anak itu sebenarnya?" Ms. Kim terlihat penasaran namun juga terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh, dia temannya Chanyeol dan kebetulan kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri makanya anak itu dititipkan disini." Mrs. Park tersenyum kaku, terpaksa dia harus mengubah sedikit fakta tentang Baekhyun, kalau sampai ketauan Chanyeol membawa seorang anak gelandangan ke rumah, pasti akan ada banyak wartawan yang memenuhi rumah ini.

Keluarga Park sudah mewarisi perusahaan Park Corporation selama tiga generasi, Park Corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan ekspor-impor terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kakek dari ayah Chanyeol adalah pendiri perusahaan. Dan di tangan dingin ayah Chanyeol, perusahaan itu merajai hampir 50% kegiatan ekspor-impor.

"Ah… begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya, Mrs. Park. Terima kasih sudah memakai jasaku untuk mendadani anak itu. Sejujurnya anak itu benar-benar sangat rupawan, walau masih Chanyeol-lah yang paling rupawan tentu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar manis setiap kali aku merapikan rambutnya, tidak seperti anak-anak semumurannya yang lain."

Mrs. Park tersenyum sopan dan mengantar Ms. Kim keluar. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan anaknya dan mungkin berusaha menemukan Baekhyun dan memberinya makanan.

Perlahan, Mrs. Park membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol. Apa yang dilihatnya, membuat senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Pelan-pelan dia menuntup kembali pintu itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Baekhyun walau mungkin jumlahnya hampir sama dengan saat dia merutuki kehadiran Baekhyun.

Sore itu, Baekhyun merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Chanyeol, menyebabkan anak lelaki tinggi itu bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya disekeliling tubuh Chanyeol. Perlahan kantuk menguasainya dan diapun tertidur sambil tetap memeluki Chanyeol.

… _. I want to tell you how lucky I was, had the privilege to meet you._

* * *

Gimana ceritanya?

Review yaps! Kalo mau review ceritanya ngebosenin atau menarik, mau ngasih saran, mau temenan sini sama authornya (Maunya!) boleh boleh dituliskan di kotak saran (?)

Semoga sih ini cerita bisa menarik buat kalian *Emot mupeng*


End file.
